Diários de um adolescente apaixonado
by Paula Granger Black
Summary: Um mês depois de finalmente Lily ter conseguido reconquistar Tiago, estes começam a enfrentar problemas comuns num namoro de adolescência. Dúvidas e dilemas que abalam muitos relacionamentos, inclusive o deles.Poderão, juntos superar estes problemas e con
1. Default Chapter

**N/A-Finalmente eu estou postando essa fic. Escrever 4 cap. e não estar podendo postar, já que eu prometi a mim mesma que só iria postar quando tivesse 4 cap., foi um verdadeiro martírio para mim.**

**É claro que vocês vão dizer: "**_Se você estivesse com tanta vontade assim, você postava a fic e quebrava a sua promessa_**".**

**Confesso que tive muita vontade de fazer isso, mas fiquei pensando em vocês, pobres leitores, que por vontade própria, gastam o seu precioso tempo lendo fanfics e ainda por cima comentando.Achei que seria injusto fazer com que vocês ainda tivessem que esperar semanas para ter um novo cap.**

**Não estou dizendo que isso não pode ocorrer no futuro, já que o colégio não está querendo me dar trégua esse ano.(Estou na 8ª série e, por isso, eles querem nos preparar pros concursos e coisa e tal e aí você já viu, né?).Mas prometo me esforçar ao máximo pra isso não ocorrer.Por isso a promessa de não postar logo pra eu poder ter capítulos extras caso ocorra algum atraso.**

**Quanto a fic, gostaria de informa-los que apesar dos Marotos e a Lily estarem no 7º ano e estar ocorrendo guerra no mundo bruxo, não pretendo tratar desses assuntos na fic.Minha idéia é tratar de problemas de relacionamento adolescente.A fic também tem partes mais cômicas e pretendo deixa-la assim.**

**Se euescrevesse sobre Voldemort acho que ia ter um lado muito dramático da fic e posso dizer, com toda a certeza que esses problemas adolescente, apesar de parecerem insignificantes diante da guerra bruxa, trarão tantos problemas quanto o outro.**

**Também, não sei se conseguiria escrever sobre a morte deles, ou o sofrimento que Voldemort e os Comensais trariam.Mas pode apostar que esses problemas adolescentes vão guiar essa fic, cheia de romance e com uma pitada de humor, pois quando os Marotos tão na área, é IMPOSSÍVEL não rir.**

**Agora aproveitem o 1º capítulo da fic!**

**Cap.1-Vida de adolescente não é mole (Introdução)**

**Domingo-30/01/77**

**Caderno,**

**Sinceramente não sei quem foi o idiota que criou a história de que quando a gente escreve num caderno pra falar sobre o que ocorreu ou expressar nossas idéias, a gente tem que falar com o caderno como se fosse uma pessoa.Isso é terminantemente ridículo!É só um monte de papel!**

**Ainda por cima sempre tem uns engraçadinhos falando que escrever em diário (como eles chamam esse tipo de caderno) é coisa de mulher.Tipo uns amigos que ficam rindo da sua cara, falando que você ta parecendo um completo idiota escrevendo nisso e te obrigam a escrever de madrugada em baixo da cama quando ele já está no décimo sono!Isso é que um mundo injusto!**

**Bem, mas eu to falando aqui um bando de coisa idiota e to me distanciando da causa principal de eu estar escrevendo aqui.A causa é que eu to com problemas de relacionamento!Isso mesmo que você ouviu... RELACIONAMENTO!**

**Eu, Tiago Pontas Potter, tendo problemas de relacionamento, parece até piada, mas é a mais pura verdade.O negócio é que a Lily é a minha primeira namorada séria!As outras chegaram no máximo a um rolo, mesmo aquelas que eu falei que eram namoradas não chegaram há uma semana.Nunca fui de me prender, "usar coleira" como fala o Sirius, meu "querido" amigo descrito a 2 parágrafos acima.Mas com a Lily sempre foi diferente.**

**Desde o 4º ano, acho eu, sou apaixonado por ela, mas achei que eu só queria conquista-la para ser mais uma da minha lista de ficantes.Não sei desde quando eu notei que era diferente, era amor mesmo o que eu sentia por ela, acho que foi só no 6º ano.Porém, mudar a idéia de uma garota que me odeia acho que desde o 4º ano não foi nada fácil!**

**Há cerca de um mês e meio, eu desisti dela, depois de tantos nãos que recebi dela sobre as minhas propostas e durante 2 semanas eu fiquei nessa situação com ela achando que estava tudo acabado, finalmente.Estava até disposto a tomar uma poção do amor para esquece-la e me amarrar a outra pessoa.Mas o que eu não contava foi que ela notou que me amava e fez de tudo pra conseguir me reconquistar. **

**Depois de vários "planos" que deram errado, arquitetados por ela, Sirius e Remo, outro grande amigo meu, eles estavam quase desistindo devido ao que tinha ocorrido no último plano.Mas aí a minha ruivinha teve uma idéia e, despejando sobre mim tudo que ela estava sentindo, num momento em que estávamos a sós no Salão Comunal, nos acertamos, tendo pedido de namoro e tudo, por parte DELA e, graças a isso, estamos juntos a cerca de um mês (dia ½ será oficialmente o aniversário de um mês de desdobrar aquela ruiva!**

**Mas quem pensa que agora estamos na parte de felizes para sempre se engana.Na verdade, está tudo bem entre nós, não estamos brigados.Discussõezinhas...poucas e passageiras, daquele tipo que não dura nem 5 minutos.Mas os problemas que me afligem são outros...Eu NUNCA tive um namoro sério!Mas não pense (pense?...você é um caderno, não pensa...)que é porque eu to a fim de sair com outra garota, eu não sou como o Sirius que não agüenta ver um rabo-de-saia e trai TODAS as poucas namoradas que ele teve até hoje Ele nem namora mais, ele gosta de ser livre, ficadas e rolos, no máximo.Eu QUERO namorar a Lily e ter um compromisso sério.Mas eu tenho uma pequena dúvida de como agir em determinadas situações, tenho medo de fazer besteira e ela me achar um bobo ou não cumprir direito com meu papel de namorado, sei lá...esse negócio de namoro é tão complicado!Você gosta da pessoa e não quer magoá-la nunca, mas pode acabar fazendo alguma burrada, sabe...**

**Por que quê a vida de adolescente é tão difícil?Já não basta a gente ter que estudar pra passar nos NIEM's, escolher uma profissão (ta, eu já escolhi ser auror, mas é difícil pensar nisso quando se tem 15 anos de idade, né?), o seu corpo se modificando, os hormônios interferindo em tudo e mais tantos outros problemas...a gente ainda tem que aprender a conviver com um sentimento chamado amor.Não que eu esteja reclamando!Longe de mim!Namorar a Lily é a melhor coisa de toda a minha vida, mas as dúvidas que vem de "brinde" são horríveis.**

**E eu ainda to tentando descobrir quem foi o doido varrido que falou que vida de adolescente é mole?**

**Agora, caderno, eu acho que vou parar de escrever as minhas divagações em você porque eu to com sono e acho que o senhor "diário-é-coisa-de-mulherzinha" ta acordando, já não se ouve os roncos tão alto.**

**Bom, é isso aí...eu volto a escrever se quiser desabafar!**

**Do seu dono,**

**Tiago Potter**

**N/A-Espero que tenham gostado do cap.Eu sei que ele ta minúsculo, mas é só uma introdução.Os próximos serão maiores.**

**Por favor, COMENTEM!E façam **_mershã _**(acho que andei vendo muito Big Brother) dessa fic.Falem pro vizinho, pro colega de escola, pro irmão, pra irmã, pro pai ou pra mãe (se eles curtirem HP) e até, pro cachorro ou qualquer animal que vocês tenham em casa.**

**Bjs e até o próximo cap.E vale falar de novo: COMENTEM!**


	2. O CCM

**N/A- Bom, gente, finalmente o segundo cap. da fic.Sei que demorou um pouco, mas eu queria ver se antes de posta-lo eu terminava o quinto cap., mas quem disse que eu consegui?**

**Além de ser um cap. complexo (afinal fala do aniversário de namoro do Tiago e da Lily) eu estou tentando me inspirar pra fazer uma coisa bem maneira.**

**Bom, mas por enquanto, espero que vocês curtam o cap. 2 da fic.Só posso adiantar a vocês que os Marotos aparecem bastante (vocês nem sabem como).**

**Porém, antes disso, temos as respostas dos comentários: (Por enquanto 6 reviews, mas espero que esse número aumente, afinal a Silverghost, recebe 50.Olha só a quem estou me comparando...rs,rs,rs.Mas o número pode crescer.Então, façam bastante marketing da fic, valeu?)**

**Coments:**

**Lisa Black- Que bom q você amou o cap.Realmente o pobre do Tiago não tem o mínimo sossego.Ainda mais quando se tem como melhor amigo Sirius Black, não é verdade?Você não tem noção do que ele vai aprontar nesse cap.E eu concordo plenamente com você, vida de adolescente não é nem um pouquinho mole.Tipo, segundo aquela propagando do Boticário (você viu?).Quando a gente vira adolescente, nos fazem acreditar que somos patinhos feios, não princesas.Ninguém merece.Pra onde irá nossa auto-estima?**

**Bom, valeu por comentar e continue a acompanhar a fic.Ah!E me desculpe se me empolguei na resposta.bjs.**

**Bruna Granger Potter- Bom, Bruna, obrigada pro achar a fic criativa, mas sinto desaponta-la porque o que vai acontecer nesse cap. não é nem um pouco uma idéia original.Mas é que eu estava lendo um bando de fics assim e fiquei com muita vontade de usar essa idéia.Mas espero ter um bando de idéias criativas pra continuar a fic.Se você tiver sugestões, estou muito disposta a ouvi-las.Bom, valeu por comentar.Bjs.**

**Lua-** **Q bom q você adorou a primeira parte.Mas foi só uma introdução. Espero sinceramente que você também curta os outros cap. também.Além de continuar comentando, lógico.Está curiosa?Bom, esse cap. vai diminuir a sua ansiedade.Bjs e valeu mesmo por estar acompanhando a fic.**

**Juliana Montez- Ai, Ju, amo os seus coments, são muito fofos e não me importo de serem grandes.Eles me fazem pensar muito sobre a fic.Estou realmente muito feliz por você estar gostando da fic.Realmente o Tiago com problemas de amor é engraçado.Infelizmente, eles vão, claro ter essas discussõeszinhas bobas, mas vai haver umas brigas mais sérias.Mais calma! Apesar de parecer triste e dramático, essas brigas só vai provar o quanto eles se amam e são importantes um pro outro e superam todas as dificuldades. Problemas típicos de um namoro de adolescência. Claro q fatores externos vão interferir.Quais?Bom, isso só mais pra frente você irá descobrir.**

**Quanto a arrumar uma namorada pra Sirius?Acho que não irei fazê-lo, mas nunca se sabe.Mas pro Remo...Bom, isso no futuro você saberá quem, mas não agora.**

**Valeu mesmo por comentar, Ju e por fazer marketing da minha fic na sua.Só que você cometeu um pequeno erro.O nome da fic é Diários de um adolescente apaixonado.Obrigada mesmo Ju e estou ansiosa pros últimos cap. da sua fic, viu?Bjs.(Acho q dei uma resposta digna de seu review, não?).**

**Sassá Potter- Acho q lembro de você sim, Sassá.Realmente espero que você goste dessa fic.Não sei se ficará tão boa quanto Reconquistando Tiago Potter porque ali eu tinha tudo definido do que eu iria escrever.Aqui não.Então, sugestões são bem vindas, viu? Valeu por comentar.Bjs.**

**BaBi Evans- Poxa, maneiro Babi!Eu já bem tentei começar um "caderno", mas acabei desistindo.Não conseguia escrever todo dia e o "caderno" parecia mais mensal.Então acabei desistindo, mas acho super legal você ter um.Q bom q gostou da idéia.Valeu mesmo por comentar e vê se beta bem a fic da minha miga Ju, hein?Bjs.**

**Bom, esperam que vocês curtam o cap., viu? Eu me diverti muito fazendo ele.**

**Aí está:**

**Cap. 2- O C.C.M.**

**Ainda Domingo-30/01/77, 4 horas da tarde.**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Ha, ha….**

**Não acredito Tiago que você achou que eu não ia notar que na noite passada, há uma e meia da manhã, certa pessoa (leia-se você) saía de baixo da cama e ia dormir...**

**Meu instinto canino não falha...toda vez que algo suspeito ocorre é impressionante como eu estou atento para vê-lo!Acho que isso demonstra como eu serei um ótimo auror, eu tenho faro para esse tipo de coisa.**

**Sem mais delongas, afinal levaria horas para descrever minhas inúmeras qualidades, gostaria de informa-lo que, naquele momento, tinha certeza que naquele mato tinha VEADO e dos grandes.(huahuahuahua...não agüentei, tinha que fazer esse trocadilho, se bem que eu não estou falando mais que a verdade, não é?huahuahua).**

**Bom, voltando ao assunto, eu sabia que você devia estar escondendo alguma coisa.Bem, já que você resolveu passar o dia todo namorando a Lily e treinando para o quadribol (afinal você saiu há meia hora com a vassoura pra que?)Eu vasculhei a sua cama e olha o que eu encontrei.**

**Voula!Um certo caderno que o senhor comprou e queria utiliza-lo para contar os acontecimentos e expressar suas idéias.Resumindo...um diário ! Ridículo !Garotos NÃO tem diários !Eu falei isso pra você ontem, mas parece que o senhor não me escutou e resolveu escrever de madrugada, enquanto todos dormiam, só para não ter que dar satisfações para os outros !**

**Que coisa mais feia !Privando seu melhor amigo de saber de suas duvidas amorosas e problemas de relacionamento !**

**Bom, só que eu to aqui pra dizer se você se lembra de uma das regras marotas : TUDO que pertence a um, é utensílio de TODOS, excetuando-se namoradas, parentes e entre outras coisas que o Conselho Maroto julgar excluídas da regra.**

**Pois bem, gostaria de informar que o seu... "diário" está confiscados pelos Marotos.A partir de agora ele será um objeto de uso público, sendo transformado, portanto em C.C.M.**

**E antes que você pergunte que porcaria é essa...vou te dizer que C.C.M. quer dizer Caderno de Conversa Marota.**

**Bom, acho que é só...**

**Tchauzinho do seu amigo,**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin))) 30/01/77 às 5 horas da tarde**

**Sinceramente Sirius, que história é essa de roubar o caderno do Tiago?**

**Sei que por natureza, os cachorros gostam de ter novos "brinquedinhos", mas ele não te deu o direito de pegar o caderno dele, muito menos ler o que está escrito...**

**Não sei se você sabe, mas todo ser humano tem direito a certa privacidade, coisa que você não deu pro Tiago.Se por acaso o caderno fosse uma carta, isso que você fez seria chamado de violação de correspondência, coisa proibida, que pode dar até cadeia.**

**Estou decepcionado com você, Sirius...**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black))) Minutos depois**

**Olha só quem ta falando...**

**Remo, não sei se você notou, mas você TAMBÉM escreveu no caderno e LEU o que estava escrito, portanto se algum de nós tem que ser punido, eu não vou pagar o pato sozinho não...**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin))) Minutos depois**

**Eu só li o caderno porque não sabia que era algo privativo do Tiago...só por isso, viu?**

**E outra coisa, que história é essa de C.C.M.?Além de invadir o caderno do Tiago, você ainda o está tomando para si?**

**E desde quando a gente tem essa regra de que tudo é de todos e que conselho maroto é esse?**

**Você endoidou de vez Sirius?Tem certeza que não precisa ser internado no St. Mungus?**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Eu estou muito lúcido Remo!Não preciso de curandeiro nenhum!**

**Enquanto a essas perguntas, essa regra está entrando em vigor agora devido à criação do C.M., Conselho Maroto, que foi criado a cerca de uma hora por mim e que tem como líder eu.Participam do Conselho todos os marotos e as leis são formuladas na hora e, por votação, a lei é aceita ou não.Se der empate, eu como líder, dou o veredicto.**

**E não, Remo, eu não estou tomando o caderno para mim, ele é de utensílio público.**

**Mas alguma dúvida?**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**E que tipo de conselho é esse que vota uma lei sem um de seus membros, porque eu não fiquei sabendo de nada...**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Não seja por isso...**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew))) domingo- 29/01/77 5:30 de tarde**

**Sirius,**

**Sinceramente esse caderno é demais, não sabia que o Tiago tinha tantos problemas afetivos...**

**Você me disse para ler o caderno que ia ter um tipo de votação...que quê é pra fazer?**

**Pedro Pettigrew **

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Caro Rabicho,**

**Se você leu esse caderno de cabo a rabo deve ter notado a existência do termo Conselho Maroto.Pois é, eu criei esse conselho pra criar regras para os Marotos e essas regras são escolhidas por votação dos integrante, ou seja, nós, os Marotos.**

**Só que nesse específico caso, por o Tiago estar envolvido diretamente na regra e o "futuro" do seu...diário ter a ver com ela, ele não participará da votação.**

**Caso você concorde com a utilização pública do caderno escreva sim, senão, escreve não.Isto também vale para você Remo.**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**Sim.**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**É obvio que não!**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Bom o último voto é meu e eu voto a favor, ou seja, voto no sim!**

**Agora está declarada a primeira lei marota: TUDO que pertence a um, é utensílio de TODOS, excetuando-se namoradas, parentes e entre outras coisas que o Conselho Maroto julgar excluídas da regra.**

**Satisfeito Remo?**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin))) 6h da tarde**

**Nem um pouco, Sirius, nem um pouco!**

**O Tiago vai matar você quando descobrir o que você andou fazendo com o caderno dele nessa última hora.**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Ele não pode reclamar!Foi a decisão do conselho e ele vai ter que acatar!**

**Além do mais, se queria tanto proteger o caderno porque não lançou um feitiço sobre ele?Ele tem por acaso perda de memória causada pelo sono?**

**E não adianta mais ele tentar lançar um feitiço...acabei de lançar um sobre o caderno, ele jamais poderá deixar de revelar-se para um dos Marotos...**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Quando você enfrentar a ira do Pontas não diga que eu não avisei...**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**O Remo tem razão Sirius, o Tiago não vai ficar nada satisfeito...**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**A ira do VEADO não me assusta...**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Tiago Potter))) Domingo-30/01/77- 6 horas da noite**

**SIRIUS BLACK!**

**QUEM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO PRA PEGAR O MEU CADERNO, ESCREVER NELE E TOMÁ-LO PARA SI ?**

**Pois eu mesmo respondo:NINGUÉM!**

**Eu terminantemente não acreditei quando vi você escrevendo nesse caderno quando eu estava acabando de deixar a Lily no dormitório feminino!**

**Nunca imaginei que você fosse LADRÃO E FOFOQUEIRO! **

**Chato, irritante, metido,galinha sim, mas LADRÃO E FOFOQUEIRO?**

**Ainda por cima, lança um feitiço sobre o caderno, me impedindo de toma-lo para mim...**

**Sinceramente, Sirius, nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de apunhalar seu MELHOR amigo pelas costas!Agora fico aqui imaginando se eu fosse seu INIMIGO o que você seria capaz de fazer...**

**E você Rabicho também é outro que me apunhalou pelas costas concordando com essa loucura de transformar o meu diário (eu admito, é um DIÁRIO sim...e daí?) em caderno de conversa marota.Mas mesmo assim sei que você apenas foi induzido a concordar com essa loucura pelo Sirius...o que foi que ele te ofereceu... um pacote de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores ou um caixa de sapos de chocolate?**

**É as coisas que aconteceram recentemente me fazem pensar o que mais falta descobrir por trás de Sirius?Nada mais me surpreende...**

**Ah!Black!É melhor ser CERVO do que ser um CACHORRO PULGUENTO, SARNENTO, LADRÃO E FOFOQUEIRO! **

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Sirius Black))) Domingo-30/01/77**

**Se você não admite o que o Conselho Maroto decidiu é problema seu!**

**Eu pelo menos sou homem suficiente para admitir perdas e vitórias!E você perdeu nessa, caro Potter!**

**Eu sou Cachorro sim, com muito orgulho!Mas NÃO SOU FOFOQUEIRO, MUITO MENOS LADRÃO!Se você acha isso de mim é melhor nunca mais olhar pra minha cara, porque minha vontade agora é enfiar a mão na tua cara, mas PARECE que você foi ESFRIAR A CABEÇA e NÃO quer brigar!**

**Ótimo, assim eu não preciso gastar meu precioso tempo com você!**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin))) Domigo-30/01/77- meia-noite**

**Ih!Se por um acaso alguém ta pensando que o Sirius e o Tiago, nesse momento, ainda não estão se falando, se enganou profundamente!**

**Depois de uma discussão que teve de tudo...do tipo: Lily se interfere e tenta reaproximar os dois, eles dizem que não querem, Lily os obriga a se falarem, eles começam com a sessão de insultos, daqui a pouco é um bando de feitiço de lá pra cá de cá pra lá, Lily se mete e pára os dois, ela fala que um não consegue viver sem o outro, que eles são unha e carne, que são como irmãos, os lembra de coisas engraçadas que eles fizeram juntos, eles começam a lembrar também e comenta-las e dão risadas, mas de repente, se lembram que estão brigados e fazem beiço, olhando para o lado.Lily então persuade os dois a verem como eles não conseguem ficar brigados e mostra o que cada um fez de errado na hora de discutir. (Se bem que o Tiago falou pra ela que o que foi dito no caderno foi falado verbalmente, ele não quer que ela saiba da existência do caderno).Eles então apertam as mãos, pedem desculpas e depois acabam se abraçando.**

**Bem, onde eles estão agora?Lá no Salão, falando sobre quadribol...**

**Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo...**

**Remo Lupin**

**N/A-Espero que você tenham gostado do cap.Os Marotos a partir de agora iram infernizar a vida do Tiago.Podes crer.Mas, bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto pra entupir minha caixa de e-mail com reviews, hein?Bom, é isso aí.Kisses e até mais.(Se Deus quiser, com o cap. 5 já feito.)**


	3. SegundaFeira:Aulas, Aulas

**N/A- Bom é isso aí meu povo (acho que essa frase saiu muito político em campanha eleitoral, mas tudo bem).Um novo cap. ta aí pra vocês.**

**Antes, porém gostaria de deixar alguns recados.**

**Graças a Deus terminei de escrever o cap. 5, mas a sua continuação é no sexto e eu ainda não tenho idéia do que fazer, o. o. Espero que eu tenha muita inspiração pra ver se esse cap. sai logo.E tempo também! Os professores do meu colégio tão a fim de matar todo mundo.Deveriam ser acusadas de tentativa de homicídio e formação de quadrilha, porque parece que eles se juntaram pra acabar com a gente!(Exagerada, eu!Imagina!)**

**Outra coisa boa é que as férias estão se aproximando, graças a Deus! E eu vou viajar pro Nordeste!Coisa boa, né?**

**Mas uma notícia muito boa, maravilhosa (pelo menos pra mim e eu espero que seja pra vocês também) é que eu to escrevendo uma song!E ela vai ser dupla!É isso aí!Ela vai ter 2 cap. com 2 músicas diferentes, como se fosse uma continuação.Ah!E ela faz uma alusão a essa fic!A Anne também aparece lá, mas a história até parece que é uma parte antes da fic Reconquistando Tiago Potter Mas eu quero avisar que não é não!É apenas um _merchandising _da fic. (Mó marketing, viu?)**

**O nome da fic será:Tentativas de conquista.Não sei se vou posta-la agora, acho que vou esperar acaba-la pra isso.E eu ainda tenho que escrever o cap. 6 da fic antes disso, aí você já viu, né?Vai demorar um tempinho.Mas a música já foi selecionada e eu já tenho idéia do que escrever.Ou seja, está melhor do que a fic o . o .**

**Bom, agora vamos responder aos coments, que por sinal diminuíram!Alouuuuuuuu...povo DEIXEM reviews!A fic pode não ta muito boa, mas PLEASE, deixem coments, que é isso que me deixa contente e me dá motivação pra escrever.**

**Receber comentários é a minha alegria de escrever fics.Eu já não ganho ordenado nem nada!Mesmo assim, gasto horas escrevendo e me dedicando, pensando sempre em vocês, caros leitores, que esperam uma fic boa, com atualizações rápidas.Eu estou fazendo a minha parte.Por favor, façam a de vocês também!É tão simples!Basta clicar no retângulosinho no fim da folha depois que você leu o cap., clica no Ok, vai abrir uma janela.Bota o seu nome, e o e-mail, se quiser.E escreve o que você quiser, nem que seja só um LEGAL, ou qualquer coisa, mas deixem reviews, e façam uma autora feliz!**

**Bom, vamos responder as almas caridosas que deixaram coments:**

**Mayara- Adorou a fic, jura?Que bom!É sempre muito bom receber elogios.Demonstra que pelo menos alguém ta curtindo a fic.O pobre do Tiago realmente não vai ter sossego nessa fic.Além dos problemas de relacionamento que ele enfrenta, ele ainda vai ter que aturar as gracinhas do senhor Sirius Black, que já tomou o caderno para ele também.Mas é óbvio que ele pode, né?Lindo daquele jeito...Ai,Ai!(Me recuperando do estado sonhador)Quanto a Lily ler o diário, quem sabe, não é?Eu já tinha tido essa idéia.Pode ser utilizada no futuro.Obrigada mesmo assim.Bjs e valeu por comentar.(Continue comentando e dando sua opinião.Ela é muito importante!(frase estilo operado de companhia celular enquanto você espera ser atendido há 30 minutos)).**

**Bruna Granger Potter- Que legal que você curtiu o cap. eles brigando pelo caderno foi ótimo!Você comentava na outra fic também, não é?É tão legal ver o povo comentando e vendo a nova fic.Super gratificante!Se você puder, será que podia fazer _marketing _da fic?Quanto mais gente lendo e comentando, mais eu fico feliz e escrevo com grande motivação!Valeu mesmo por comentar.Muito beijinhos.(Continua comentando, por favor!)**

**BaBi Evans-Valeu pelo elogio a fic!Realmente, quando eu escrevi o Sirius debochando do Tiago, eu fiquei só imaginando a cena.Podes crer que eu ri aqui sozinha, parecendo louca.(Eu vivo tento esse tipo de ataque de loucura.Falo sozinha, converso comigo mesma em voz alta, rio do meu próprio pensamento!Oh!Meu Deus!O que estou falando?O que vocês, leitores, vão achar de mim!Uma completa maluca fugida do St. Mungus!...Bom, eu acho que sou mesmo...rsrsrsrsrsrs).Quanto a trocadilhos...eu não podia deixar de botar!Espero que você curta muito o novo cap. da fic, viu?Bjs e valeu por comentar.(Continua comentando! Please!)**

**Juliana Montez- No problems, Ju!Que bom que você gostou do cap. Riu muito? Que bom!Eu também quando escrevi o cap. O Sirius perfeito! É claro que ele é!Discutir relações entre Marotos... pode crer que muitas confusões ainda vão rolar!Brigas entre eles é realmente muito ruim, mas deu pra notar que é tudo fogo de palha, que não dura nem um dia.E vivem ocorrendo por motivos bobos (claro, tirando aquela vez que o Sirius quase matou o Ranhoso e acabou revelando a ele o segredo do lobinho Remo. Naquele momento, a briga foi feia entre o Tiago e o Sirius, mas se até aquilo foi superado, porque não essas discussões bobas?)Bom, é isso aí.Espero que curta o cap.Mil beijinhos e valeu mesmo por comentar. (Comente Sempre!Amo seus coments).**

**Bom, vamos finalmente ao vocês:**

**Segunda-Feira:Aulas, aulas e mais aulas...e é claro, conversas no caderno.**

**Segunda-feira-31/01/77 Aula de História da Magia, 10 horas da manhã.(2 tempos de História da Magia na SEGUNDA-FEIRA é algo simplesmente torturante!). (Comentário de Sirius Black)**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Awn...(som de bocejo) (Bem, eu acho que é assim que se escreve, mas se não for...dá pra entender que eu to com sono)**

**Essa aula é MUITO chata, até agora não sei porque somos obrigados a assistir isso!Esse professor só lê incansavelmente o que está no livro!Se nós não viéssemos à aula, ia dar no mesmo,...eu fico dormindo...**

**Mas tem um lado positivo nisso tudo...dá pra conversar sobre o que quiser na aula pelo caderno...**

**E aí galera?O que podemos conversar, alguém aí tem algum assunto interessante, ou o gênio aqui é que vai ter que dar a sugestão...**

**Como eu tenho certeza que ninguém vai fazer isso, aí vai...o que vocês tem em mente pra fazer hoje?**

**Ah!Mas pro Pontas tem que ter uma pergunta especial...por que você está sentado do meu lado e não ao lado da sua ruivinha?**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Almofadinhas,**

**Respondendo a sua pergunta feita exclusivamente a mim (quanta emoção), eu estou aqui porque hoje de manhã quando eu fui me sentar ao lado da minha ruivinha no café, ela me pediu pra hoje na aula eu não sentar ao seu lado porque eu atrapalho a concentração dela.E ela quer prestar atenção na aula pra ir bem nos NIEM's.**

**Fiquei meio magoado por não poder sentar ao seu lado, mas se é para o bem da minha ruiva, eu faço qualquer coisa...Além do mais se eu estivesse sentado ao lado dela, não poderia estar conversando com você pelo caderno.**

**Bom quanto ao que eu vou fazer hoje...Devo assistir à aula e fazer alguns trabalhos de casa como um bom menino.Hoje à noite não vou ao treino de quadribol (pedi permissão ao Frisman, que me liberou já que é um caso de vida ou morte), e só.**

**Agora é sua vez Pedro...o que você vai fazer hoje?**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**Hoje, eu vou... fazer uma aula de reforço em transfiguração à noite...(você sabe como eu sou péssimo nessa matéria).Bom, hoje à tarde vou ver se faço os trabalhos de casa.Acho que só.**

**Agora, deixa eu voltar a anotar o que o professor ta dizendo senão vai ser outra matéria em que vou ter que ter reforço...**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Sua vez, Remo...**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Sirius e Tiago,**

**Pelo amor de Merlin, será que é pedir demais que vocês não me atrapalhem nessa aula!Eu estou tentando anotar a matéria, coisa que vocês deveriam estar fazendo também!Quanta inutilidade ficar perguntando o que cada um vai fazer...**

**Além do mais, vocês que se consideram tão espertos não deveriam estar passando esse maldito caderno pra cá...se querem se comunicar, usem bilhetinhos.**

**São bem menores e não chamam tanto a atenção dos outros alunos e do próprio professor, que já está olhando pra cá desconfiado.**

**Depois, se quiserem colem esses bilhetes no caderno...Agora, vê se param de me atrapalhar, porque vocês sabem muito bem que por causa do meu...problema, eu preciso me esforçar mais que todo mundo.**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Usando a idéia do Remo, está colado aí em baixo os bilhetes da aula de História da Magia:**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Pronto, Remo, estamos usando bilhetinhos, será que agora dá pra responder a pergunta de o que você vai fazer hoje à tarde?**

**E não me venha com essa história de sou você-sabe-o-que e tenho que me esforçar mais que os outros.Você é um ser humano igual a todo mundo, só tem momentos mais aluados do que os outros.**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Concordo plenamente com o Tiago!**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Desculpa por ser grosso, mas hoje eu não acordei muito bem, acho que é por saber que domingo eu vou estar na minha fase aluada...**

**Valeu pelo incentivo, mas eu sei da realidade...**

**Porém, vocês não estão passando bilhetes pra gente ficar discutindo isso, certo?E já que vocês me atrapalharam mesmo, não custa responder a pergunta.**

**Hoje à tarde, eu vou ficar no Salão Comunal, estudando e, na biblioteca, fazendo trabalhos, satisfeitos?**

**E o que você vai fazer Sirius? **

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Que visível melhora de humor, hein, Aluado...**

**Bom, eu vou sair com a Hilston, da Corvinal e à noite, devo sair com a Ferues, da Lufa-Lufa, ambas do 6º ano.E, mais tarde tem quadribol, né, Tiago?**

**Ah!Desculpe, esqueci que você não vai ao treino porque tem uma questão de vida ou morte e...**

**PERAÍ...VOCÊ NÃO VAI AO TREINO?QUE QUESTÃO DE VIDA OU MORTE É ESSA?**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**É que motivo é esse?**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Pedro, você não tava copiando o que o professor tava dizendo?**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**Tava, mas é que só falta 2 minutos pra acabar a aula e eu tava curioso pra saber sobre o que vocês falavam...**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**O sinal pode ter acabado de tocar, Tiago, mas você não foi salvo pelo gongo não!Na aula de Feitiços você vai ter que contar isso pra gente, Timtim por Timtim.**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Mais bilhetes colados.(Esses aqui foram escritos na aula de Feitiços)**

**Antes de colá-los gostaria de deixar um recado: Já notaram que a gente adora se comunicar nas aulas?...Também, são tantos assuntos que nós necessitamos conversar que é preciso fazer esse enorme sacrifício de não prestar atenção na aula.**

**Bom, agora vamos aos bilhetes:**

**(((Sirius Black)))Aula de Feitiços-11h da manhã**

**Eu não acredito nisso!Nós entramos na sala, o Tiago desaparece no meio do caminho, fala que vai conversar com a Lily, a aula começa e o desgraçado ainda não apareceu...E o pior...a Lily também não tá aqui...**

**Ou seja, ele resolveu namorar por aí, apesar de eu achar que a Lily levava mais a sério os estudos que o namoro, e ele deixou-me aqui, morrendo de curiosidade pra saber a questão de vida ou morte...**

**Fico imaginando se aquele VEADO não usou o pretexto de namorar com a Lily também pra evitar o interrogatório maroto...Ele uniu o útil ao agradável...**

**Muito engraçadinho!Mas quando eu encontrá-lo, ele vai ver só...**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Sirius,**

**Eu disse pra você pra nós conversarmos em bilhetes e acho que você não entendeu direito!Tiro essa brilhante conclusão ao observar o texto "bíblico" que você me passou demonstrando a sua grande indignação com o Pontas.**

**Fala sério, você disse que achava ridículo o Pontas ter um diário, e fica aí demonstrando seus sentimentos a um papel...**

**Bom, quanto à questão do Tiago, é realmente estranho a Lily não ter parecido, o Tiago é normal ele faltar às aulas, mas a Lily?Fico seriamente pensando se ele não terá a enfeitiçado...**

**Ou pode ser simplesmente que ela, que sempre foi tão racional, tenha se entregue aos sentimentos.**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**O quê que você quer dizer com isso Remo?**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Remo,**

**Você não ta querendo dizer o que eu acho que você quer dizer, né?**

**É isso mesmo que eu ouvi, quer dizer, li?**

**Você está insinuando que a Lily e o Tiago estão por aí se...se...se agarrando em alguma sala vazia?E eu que to aqui perdendo essa!**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**SIRIUS BLACK!**

**Deixa de só pensar bobagem!**

**Eu me referia a namorando, sim, mas não se agarrando (que termo mais vulgar).Eu queria dizer que acho que os dois devem estar no maior **_love _**por aí, mas não desse modo que a sua mente pervertida tende a imaginar.**

**Será que um casal não pode fazer nada romântico?**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Claro que pode!**

**Mas para fazer algo romântico não existe a necessidade de desaparecer no meio do caminho, não vir à aula e ninguém saber do paradeiro dos dois!**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**Ora, Sirius, a Anne pode saber de alguma coisa, ela não é amiga da Lily?**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Ótima idéia, Rabicho!**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Consegui "destronar" o Sirius desse caderno...afinal, não é só ele que tem o direito de colar os bilhetinhos aqui.**

**Aproveitando que ele foi tomar banho...aí estão os bilhetes que nós passamos pra Anne:**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Querida Anne,**

**Eu reparei que você está aí sentada sozinha e eu sei que a Lily é que estava sentada ao seu lado na outra aula...Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Anne Hokins)))**

**SIRIUS BLACK!**

**Nunca mais passe pra cá um papel voando sem antes me avisar!Tomei o maior susto quando vi um pássaro de papel vindo em direção ao meu rosto!**

**Bom, quanto a sua pergunta, a Lily não me pareceu doente, acho apenas que ela foi dar uma volta com o Tiago, se é isso que você quer saber.**

**Agora me deixe prestar atenção na aula porque, ao contrário de vocês, que não precisam prestar atenção para se dar bem nos exames, eu preciso.**

**Anne Holkins**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(((Sirius Black)))Aula de Feitiços-11:45 da manhã, conversa entre os Marotos**

**Não sei porque, mas acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa.**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Bom, a gente só vai descobrir isso se a gente der de cara com o Tiago e ele contar isso pra gente. **

**Acho que nós vamos ter que esperar até o almoço pra isso, não?**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**Pode crer...é bom porque eu to morrendo de fome!**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**O jeito vai ser esperar...**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Vê só se não vai morrer nesse tempo, Sirius.**

**Afinal, a curiosidade que matou o gato, pode muito bem matar o cachorro...huahuahuahua.**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Muito engraçado, Remo, muito engraçado.**

**Sirius Black**

**N/A-É isso aí!Mas um cap. pra vocês.O que o Tiago ta fazendo?Onde ele se meteu?Cadê a Lily?...Bom, isso só no próximo cap. (a segunda parte desse).**

**Como eu sou perversa, né?Deixo vocês morrendo de curiosidade...**

**Mas aí é que é bom porque vocês com certeza vão querer ler o próximo cap. pra ver o que vai acontecer.**

**Mandem coments tentando adivinhar...Quem sabe vocês não acertam?**

**Ah!E pra tornar as coisas mais interessantes...Pra quem acertar, eu mando o primeiro capítulo COMPLETO da songfic que eu to escrevendo...**

**E aí?Comentem!Vocês têm umas 2 semanas até a próxima atualização!**

**Kisses e até a próxima,**

**Paula Granger Black**


	4. Conversas no caderno parte 2

**N/A- Gente to com problema no Pc e to postando da casa da minhaamiga Ana.Naum vou responder aos coments nesse cap, no próximo eu respondo.Nova atualição, só em agosto.**

**Ninguém acertou a pergunta, sendo que a Ju chegou bem perto.Agora, pe´ssima notícia, acho que perdi toda a song.Vou ter que começar da estaca zero.Que ódio!Mas tudo bem, estou quase de férias, naum vou ficar me estressando agora.**

**Bjs pra vocês e boas férias pra todo mundo.Espero que curtam esse cap.**

**Cap.4-Conversas no Caderno (parte 2)**

**(((Sirius Black)))- 31/01/77- 3 horas da tarde-Salão Comunal**

**Tiago Potter!**

**Até que em fim você apareceu! Ainda bem que o professor de Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas passou mal e nós ficamos com um tempo livre, senão a gente não conseguia te "pegar" antes do jantar.**

**Será que é pedir demais pra você me dizer onde você esteve todo esse tempo?**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Quanto stress!Você ta muito estressado!Ta parecendo até minha mãe **_"Onde você esteve, Tiago Potter?"_

**O que foi ficou com saudades enquanto estive "desaparecido"!**

**Ou apenas ficou morrendo de curiosidade!Lembre-se que a curiosidade matou o gato.**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Não, não tenho saudades suas!E eu não estou parecendo com a sua mãe!**

**E vamos parar com esse negócio de que a curiosidade matou o gato, isso já ta virando complô contra o cachorrão aqui!**

**E o senhor pode parar de enrolar e contar o que fez esse tempo todo com a Lily...**

**Vamos, estamos esperando!**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Eu também estou querendo saber dessa história.Afinal, só algo muito importante pra Lily faltar a QUASE TODAS aulas.**

**Espero que você não esteja levando a Lily pro mau caminho!**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**É, o Remo tem razão, só algo muito sério pode ter levado a Lily a "fugir" da aula e a Hokins não saber de nada.**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Não acredito que vocês falaram com a Hokins pra saber do meu paradeiro com a Lily...**

**E, Sirius, também não precisa enforcar o pobre do Pedro por isso...Ele não tem culpa se vocês são um bando de fofoqueiros, que querem saber o mais rápido possível a nova fofoca perguntando pra Merlin e o mundo sobre o assunto.**

**Que Vergonha!**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**É, Sirius, pode parar...**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Remo Lupin)))2 minutos depois**

**Sirius Black!**

**PÁRA que o garoto já ta ficando roxo!**

**Não a motivo para tanto, se o Pedro não contasse, a Lily ia acabar contando pro Pontas, ou você acha que a Anne não vai falar pra ela sobre o bilhete?**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Anne, é…**

**Quer dizer que agora você chama a Hokins de Anne..hum...**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Olha só como o garotinho fica vermelho...**

**Hum, Remo, Remo, Remo...**

**Será que tem alguma coisa que está acontecendo e você ainda não nos contou?**

**Sirius Black**

**P.S- Pode ficar tranqüilo, já parei de enforcar o Rabicho.**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Pelo que eu sei o assunto principal da conversa era outro, né, Tiago?**

**Será que o senhor pode nos dizer o que fez hoje durante o tempo em que você desapareceu com a Lily?**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**É, Tiago, o que aconteceu?**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Já que eu sei que os fofoqueiros de plantão não vão dar sossego, eu CONTO.**

**Bom, eu retirei a Lily da sala e a convenci de ir comigo a Hogsmeade (apesar da relutância por ela não querer perder as aulas, tive que utilizar meus métodos) para eu lhe comprar o presente de um mês de namoro.**

**Passamos quase o dia todo lá para comprar um vestido e um sapato, para ela usar na nossa comemoração do aniversário de namoro.Fiz questão de não ver o vestido para ter uma surpresa amanhã.Enquanto ela comprava o vestido aproveitei para comprar um colar muito lindo que lhe darei amanhã, de surpresa.**

**Antes de virmos embora, perguntei se ela já tinha comprado o meu presente e ela disse que sim e que não havia sido em Hogsmeade.**

**Bom, é isso...**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Fala sério!É só isso?**

**Eu tava esperando algo muito mais... **_caliente_

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Ignorando o que o Sirius acaba de escrever...Tiago, que métodos você utilizou para levar a Lily até Hogsmeade?**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Bem, devido à relutância dela tive que carregá-la no colo, até estarmos dentro da passagem da Dedosdemel, que por sinal ela já conhecia, uma vez que a levei ali na 2ª semana do nosso namoro.**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**Huhuahuahuahuahua!Essa foi boa!**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Tá isso aí eu entendi, mas porque que você não pode ir pro treino de quadribol à noite?**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Porque eu vou estar organizando as coisas para o meu jantar com a Lily, amanhã para comemorar o aniversário de namoro.Vai ser lá na Torre de Astronomia.**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Agora ta explicado!**

**Ah!Pessoal, acho melhor a gente ir andando, faltam só 10 minutos pra começar a próxima aula.E a Mcgonagall não vai gostar nada se a gente chegar atrasado...**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Vão vocês...eu tenho um encontro.**

**Lembram...Eu vou sair com a Hilston agora e mais tarde vou sair com a Ferues.**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Cabulando aula pra sair com garotas, tsk, tsk.**

**Depois se for mal nas provas, não diga que não avisei.**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**É um caso especial...geralmente, eu marco pra Sexta, Sábado ou Domingo, mas a agenda ta lotada e eu tive que abrir uma exceção.**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Não esquece de me contar depois?Valeu?**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Ai!O sinal já tocou!**

**Esporro da Mcgonagall, nos aguarde!**

**Remo Lupin**


	5. O aniversário de namoro

**N/A- Oi, gente!Desculpe a demora na atualização, mas é que eu tive uns problemas.Primeiro, o Pc tinha dado problema.Depois ele voltou, mas eu viajei pro Nordeste e não deu pra acabar o capítulo 7.Aliás, a viagem foi ótima, mas não deu pra escrever nada.Voltei de viagem pertinho da volta às aulas.Não deu pra escrever muito.E eu tive uma primeira semana atoladissíma e não deu pra escrever.Além de ter que escrever, ainda tava doida pra ler o novo livro de HP e ainda tinha as fics que eu acompanho. Leia-se totalmente sem tempo.**

**A ótima notícia é que consegui recuperar a songfic.Tinha uma cópia no Pc de uma amiga.Péssimo é que ela ta empacada.Se eu não to tendo tempo pra escrever na fic, imagina se na song?Uma nova parte que eu cheguei a escrever, eu nem tive tempo ainda de bater, pra vocês terem noção.Mas isso deve melhorar nas próximas semanas.**

**Agora, o que eu estou decepcionada, é que eu só teve 2 comentários nesse último capítulo.Poxa gente, eu faço a fic com tanto carinho e nem coments eu recebo? Façam marketing, please!Enquanto isso eu vou respondendo aos coments das nobres e caridosas almas que deixaram um!**

**Mayara- Oi, Mayara!Valeu pelo comentário!To aqui com mais um capítulo.Desculpa pela demora.Que bom que você adorou o capítulo!Fico muito contente.Bom, nesse capítulo, a comemoração de namoro do aniversário deles.E você pode apostar que isso vai render bastante assunto e capítulo.Espero que você goste.bjxxxxxxxxxxx e continua comentando!**

**BaBi Evans- Oi, Babi, tudo bom?Obrigada pelo comentário!Você pode apostar que a comemoração será bem legal.Mas antes do jantar, MUITA coisa vai acontecer.Espero que você goste.E o próximo capítulo chegou, trazendo mais novidades!Mil beijinhos e comenta maissssssssss!**

**Bom, gente, agora fiquem com mais um capítulo.E espera, que na nota final, tem mais coisas pra falar com vocês.Bjsssssssss**

**Cap.5-O aniversário de namoro**

**(((Sirius Black)))Terça-Feira-01/02/77-Aula de adivinhação -9 horas da manhã**

**Bom,**

**Eu estou aqui pra contar o NADA vergonhoso (Escrito ironicamente, é claro) método de dar os parabéns de namoro pra Lily que o Tiago praticou.**

**Bom, pra que TODOS entendam a história, eu vou contar os fatos desde o dormitório.**

"_**A gente mal acordou e o nosso querido amigo Pontas, já estava no banheiro tomando banho. E pela fumaceira que estava no quarto, ele devia era estar tomando sauna e não banho. Já devia estar enfiado naquele banheiro a, no mínimo, 1 hora".**_

**Aí, nós começamos o seguinte diálogo:**

_**-Cof, cof, cof (isso é a gente acordando).**_

_**-Que fumaceira é essa?-perguntou o Remo**_

_**-Será que ta pegando fogo em algum lugar?-falou o Pedro**_

_**-Só se for no nosso banheiro.Porque a fumaceira está vindo de lá.-disse eu, o magnífico, o lindo e o perfeito, Sirius Black que, diga-se de passagem, é um ótimo observador, e a primeira coisa que viu, foi a fumaça vinda do banheiro.-E eu acho que sei quem está provocando essa fumaça...**_

_**-TIAGO!-falaram todos nós, ao mesmo tempo, observando sua cama vazia.**_

**Foi aí que começou a gritaria na porta do banheiro, tentando tirar ele de lá...**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Você quer dizer o quase ARROMBAMENTO da porta do banheiro por uma simples fumacinha.**

**E quem te deu a permissão de contar essa história?Que eu saiba, quem é o "aniversariante" sou EU.Então, quem deveria estar narrando era EU e NÃO você.**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Naninanão!**

**Eu que vou narrar essa história, você vai ser muito imparcial.Vai contar a história do seu jeito.E eu e os outros Marotos sabemos que você NÃO vai contar a verdade, que é o que nós presenciamos.**

**Bom, agora, voltando a narrar os fatos.Ah!Onde eu estava mesmo?**

**Ah!Lembrei.**

"_**Nós começamos a gritar da porta do banheiro. Inicialmente, fui eu que falei:".**_

_**-TIAGO!Será que dá pra você sair desse banheiro!Quer matar agente asfixiado?Você tem NOÇÃO da fumaceira que ta aqui?**_

**Ele não respondeu, não deveria estar escutando, pois estava CANTANDO!Você tem noção...TIAGO POTTER CANTANDO?**

**Pois, não queira escutar. É um horror! Ele canta pior que um Trasgo com dor de barriga e...(mancha de tinta)**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Eu não vou ficar mais aqui lendo você falando mal de mim!**

**É! Pode falar que vai me denunciar pra Sociedade Protetora da Almofadas, que eu não me importo, foi bem feito à almofadada que eu te dei.Hunf!**

**Agora, EU vou contar a história do meu jeito, de onde você parou. **

"_**Eu estava no banheiro.Eu estava lá cantando uma musiquinha pra relaxar, porque eu estava meio ansioso para quando eu encontrasse a Lily".**_

"_**Aí, eu, finalmente, resolvi abrir a porta do banheiro e Remo e Sirius vinham correndo na minha direção.Abri a porta e me encostei na parede e eles não conseguiram parar e passaram direto pela porta e caíram de cara no chão!"**_

"_**Essa cena foi super hilária!Eu comecei a gargalhar e eles, que estavam de péssimo humor, principalmente o Sirius, já que o Remo tinha caído em cima dele, falou:"**_

_**-Não tem graça nenhuma, Tiago!Não sei se você ouviu, mas a gente estava dando murros na porta!Afinal, acho que a sua idéia era nos matar ASFIXIADOS. VOCÊ VIU A FUMAÇA QUE ESTAVA VINDO DESSE BANHEIRO?-nisso o Remo já tinha saído de cima dele, e eu já tinha parado de gargalhar.**_

_**-Você por acaso transformou nosso banheiro numa sauna?Pois, é o que está parecendo-disse Remo, ironicamente, massageando o pescoço.**_

_**-Ah!Fala sério!Vocês estão reclamando de uma simples fumacinha?-perguntei eu.**_

_**-Fumacinha! Você chama ISSO de fumacinha!Pois se alguém entrasse aqui, poderia jurar que estava ocorrendo um incêndio!-Comentou Sirius ainda de péssimo humor.**_

"_**Bom, então eu fui me vestir, ainda escutando as reclamações desses dois.Sinceramente, ninguém merece isso!Porém, meia hora depois de tanto sermão, parece que eles ficaram mais interessados em saber o que eu ia fazer quando encontrasse a Lily, antes de ir pro café, e "esqueceram" a briga".**_

"_**Foi o Remo que perguntou primeiro:"**_

_**-Bom, Tiago, já que você estava se arrumando tanto, o que quê você pretende fazer quando encontrar a Lily?".**_

_**-É, desembucha, Pontas.-disse Sirius, com sua costumeira educação.**_

_**-Bom, na hora vocês vão ver...-disse eu**_

"_**Então descemos. Sinceramente, eu estava muito nervoso, mas acho que não menos que o Sirius, pois este me cutucava o tempo todo, apontando para o dormitório das meninas.Parecia ele o "aniversariante" de tão curioso".**_

"**_Finalmente chegamos ao patamar do Salão Comunal. Muitos alunos ali estavam, prontos para descer pro café.Passados 5 minutos, que mais pareceram horas, Lily e Anne estavam descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino"._**

"_**Apesar da minha ruivinha estar vestindo o uniforme habitual de Hogwarts, ela parecia ainda mais bonita. É óbvio que ela se produziria para mim..."**_

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**(Lendo esta última frase) Depois você fica falando que o ego do Sirius é que é enorme, mas lendo essa última frase eu poderia dizer que o seu se iguala ao dele!**

**Mas estranhamente, eu tenho a impressão de que o que você escreveu é a mais pura verdade, huahuahuahuahua.**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Depois da interrupção do meu querido amigo Aluado, vou continuar a narração:**

"_**Fiquei-a observando descer as escadas do dormitório feminino, meio que hipnotizado pela sua beleza.E assim como eu olhava para ela, podia notar ela me olhando. Sinceramente, Durante aquele momento, lembrei de toda nossa história.De várias brigas e discussões De quando ela começou a namorar e eu fiquei arrasado.De quando eu dei meu primeiro beijo nela e ganhei um tapa de brinde.Daquele nosso término há um mês e meio quando eu achei que a tinha perdido para sempre. Quando, finalmente, começamos a namorar".**_

"**_Tantas lembranças passaram por mim naquele momento. E eu tinha orgulho de lembrar que, com certeza, aquele era o momento mais feliz.Finalmente tinha minha Lily.E nada nem ninguém iria nos separar"._**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Snif, snif! Acho que vou chorar!**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Bom, voltando a história antes da intromissão do cachorrão curioso aqui, que não consegue ficar um minuto quieto.**

"_**Ela se aproximava cada vez mais do último degrau da escada e era ali onde eu a esperava, com o coração na mão, em crescente disparada e me sentindo, nervoso e inseguro sobre o que falar, o que dizer".**_

"**_Finalmente, ela chegou ali onde eu estava.Eu a encarava e ela me encarava também. Podia ver que ela também estava como eu, nervosa e sem saber direito o que fazer, o que dizer, apesar de ela já ter namorado por um tempo e deve ter tido momentos como esse..."_**

**(ODEIO lembrar que ela já namorou outro cara. Minha vontade é de sair arrebentando tudo pela frente quando imagino ela beijando outro garoto.HÃ!)**

**(Esquecendo a história do antigo namorado, aquele metido, ridículo, feio, bobo, idiota e afins). **

"_**Bom, antes que algum de nós dissesse algo (acho que deu pra notar que a gente estava empacado) a Anne disse:"**_

**_-Bom, acho melhor eu sair daqui...não to a fim de segurar vela- e saiu da escada, deixando a "sós".Bom, não bem a sós, já que nós estávamos no Salão com outras 300 pessoas, mas naquele instante, parecíamos a sós, pelo menos pra mim._**

"**_Lily deu um sorriso de canto de boca quando Anne disse aquilo e posso dizer que eu também, mas o meu estava mais pra sorriso maroto". "Lily então criou coragem pra falar e falou, pena que foi ao mesmo tempo em que eu:"_**

**_-Então, você...-falamos os dois ao mesmo tempo e demos risada._**

_**-Fale você primeiro- disse ela pra mim.**_

"_**Naquele momento, seriamente, pensei em dizer, não fala você primeiro, tipo sendo cavalheiro, mas olhando com mais atenção a situação, notei que, na verdade, essa é uma daquelas situações , em que EU, como namorado e também menos tímido que ela, tinha que tomar as rédeas da coisa".**_

_**-Bom, Lily, eu...eu não sei bem o que dizer.- Péssimo, pensei eu naquela mesma hora, coisa mais babaca pra se dizer.Por que afinal estava tão tímido? Justo eu que sempre fora tão extrovertido...**_

"_**E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa. Eu resolvi emendar.Não havia motivo para ser tão tímido, ela não ia achar-me um bobo...Ou será que iria?"**_

_**-Eu não sei bem expressar o que estou sentindo- falei eu. Agora sim uma coisa legal pra se dizer.Esse sim era o Tiago Potter de verdade.Bom, quase.**_

_**-Tiago...-ela falou olhando nos meus olhos, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, peguei minha coragem toda e indo pro em direção ao meio do Salão Principal.**_

**_-Aonde você vai?O que vai fazer?-ouvi ela gritar ainda, ao longe, mas nisso já estava no meio do Salão e conjurava uma caixa meio altinha. Pelo menos o suficiente para todos no Salão poderem me ver. Mas um feiticinho "Sonorus" pra ajudar na acústica e pronto._**

"**_Subi na caixinha e mais parecia àqueles políticos pobres que não tem palanque.Na verdade, eu poderia fazer algo mais bem estruturado, mas sinceramente achei que era perda de tempo, já que não iria caber direito no Salão.e aí comecei a falar: "_**

_**-Senhores e senhoritas, se vocês puderem me dar uns minutinhos de sua atenção serei imensamente grato.-proferidas essas palavras várias pessoas se aproximaram, curiosas pra saber do que se tratava, principalmente as garotas.Tenho um imenso fã-clube na escola.E apesar de eu namorar a Lily, muitas ainda suspiram pelos cantos por mim.O que posso fazer se sou irresistível?**_

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Aí vem o ego dele aparecendo de novo**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Por favor, sem mais intromissões.**

**E como eu estava dizendo...**

**Pelo amor de Merlin, não se tem sossego aqui não, é? O que é, Rabicho?**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Pedro Pettigrew)))**

**A aula de Adivinhação acabou.**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Obrigada por me informar, Rabicho.E desculpe por ser grosseiro com você, mas é que esse bando de intromissões me tiram do sério.Ainda mais quando se tem um cachorro pendurado no seu cangote.**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Sirius Black)))**

**Não estou pendurado no seu cangote!E deixa de fazer melodrama, só quero ver o que você está escrevendo. E nem foram tantas interrupções assim.**

**Sirius Black**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Quem faz melodrama é você.Hey!**

**Tiago Potter**

**(((Remo Lupin)))**

**Será que dá pra continuar com a discussão na outra aula? Todos já foram embora.**

**Bom, a não ser que vocês queiram ficar com a maluca da nossa professora!**

**Remo Lupin**

**(((Tiago Potter)))**

**Ta bom!Vamos!**

**Na próxima aula EU continuo narrando.E, por favor, sem o Sirius do meu lado.**

**Tiago Potter**

**N/A- Bom, gente, espero que vocês tenham curtido o capítulo.Eu me diverti muito escrevendo ele.Principalmente à parte do banheiro.**

**Bom, e eu tenho mais uma tentativa de adivinhação pra ninguém acertou a última, ainda ta valendo o capítulo um da song.**

**Vocês tem idéia do que o Tiago vai fazer pra Lily em cima do caixote?**

**Se tiverem ou supõe que seja isso, manda um comentário pra fic, com o que acha e o e-mail, pra eu poder mandar o capítulo, caso acerte.**

**Ah! E vamos usar esse espaço aqui pra fazer um pouco de marketing de fics e site:**

**Entrem nas fics da minha amiga Ana e da mana dela, Ju.Os nomes são: Casamento Maroto (quem leu Formandos de 1977, não pode perder essa continuação) e OCR (em que os Marotos tem um desafio de conquistar as ruivas mais difíceis daquele colégio).**

**Além disso, eu, Ana e mais duas amigonas nossas, Camila e Carolina criamos um site de HP.Ele tem testes feitos por nós, jogos, fórum pra discussões e até uma historinha nossa com os Marotos.**

**O endereço é: www(.)nadiretoria(.)kit(.)net**

**É só tirar os parênteses do endereço, porque aqui no fanfiction não aparece links.Entrem lá e comentem!**

**Até o próximo capítulo e bjxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

**Paula**


End file.
